The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phygelius plant, botanically known as Phygelius rectus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lemon Teardrops’.
The new Phygelius plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Phygelius cultivars with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Phygelius plant originated from a cross-pollination in August, 2006 in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, of two unnamed selections of Phygelius rectus, not patented. The new Phygelius was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands in July, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phygelius plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands since July, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Phygelius plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.